kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Winner Determination
is the thirty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot Yuki passes under suspicious means, while Gentaro tries to convince Erin to not follow the path the Horoscopes want of her, as well as give up her hatred for Yuki. Synopsis Continuing their battle, Gentaro gets the Aquarius Zodiarts to retreat by telling Erin that she isn't acting like her real self. He then asks Ryusei not to reveal Erin's identity, then heads back to discover that Erin is furious over the fact that Yuki has made it to the final test along with herself, Kengo, and student body president Yuta Sugiura. Gentaro asks Erin to play fair and promises he'll get to the bottom of her accusation. However, when Gentaro goes to the Moon to speak with Yuki, she says she can't tell him the truth about the test and the supposedly missing piece. Gentaro speaks with Chairman Gamou about the matter, who suggests he speak with the judge. Meanwhile, Aquarius begins attacking random people to vent her frustrations, leading to a fight with Meteor. When he reveals his promise not to expose her identity, Erin cancels her transformation and leaves peacefully. Gentaro speaks with Hyuga, but comes under attack by the Leo Zodiarts, as Tatsugami is livid over the casual way in which Gentaro spoke with Gamou earlier. Though he transforms, Kamen Rider Fourze is unable fight off Leo before being knocked into the river. The next day, the final trial commences with the Foodroids overseeing the Survival Race. Losing Kengo along the way, Erin transforms into the Aquarius Zodiarts and attacks Yuki, injuring her. However, Gentaro appears with the truth: Yuki did hide a piece of the robot, but only because she was ordered to do so. The box of parts contained a note instructing the reader to hide a part in order to see how the team could adapt to unexpected situations (Kengo confirms this, as he had to do the same with his team). Erin is stricken with guilt over her misdirected anger, especially with the knowledge that Yuki was doing her best to help Erin succeed as well. She runs off back to Yuki and uses Aquarius' healing waters on her injury, stating that she wants to finish the race fair and square. Later, after Yuki accepts both her apology and friendship, Erin tells Gentaro that she can never be friends with him as they are on opposing sides and she cares for the Horoscopes' leader too much to betray him. Seeing no other choice, Gentaro and Erin transform to settle things in a one-on-one duel. As rain begins to pour, Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States uses the Claw Switch to shatter Aquarius' shoulder vases, negating her healing ability and allowing him to defeat her once and for all. Thanking him, Erin is spirited off by the Virgo Zodiarts so she can give the Aquarius Switch to Gamou before her memory is erased. As Erin begins her friendship with Gentaro and Yuki anew, the Horoscopes gain a new member in Sugiura with only the members corresponding to Pisces and Gemini remaining to be found Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Kamen Rider Fourze ***Circle - Cosmic, Claw (through Cosmic States) ***Cross - N/A ***Triangle - N/A ***Square - Shield **'States Used:' ***Base States, Cosmic States **Kamen Rider Meteor ***Meteor, Meteor Storm **'Forms:' ***Meteor, Meteor Storm Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * Examinant: , * Students: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 15, The Gold Warrior and the Silver Buddy. *'Viewership': 5.7% *Final time for Fourze using the Shield Module. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Star Follower Selection, Winner Determination, Campus Decree and Principle or Pathos. DSTD08720-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08720-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢勝・者・決・定｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢勝・者・決・定｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze